Thunderclouds
by harry horror
Summary: When Jacob needs to stop and get directions from a spit-fire working behind the counter of a Port Angeles bookstore things get hectic.


**A/N: **Renesmee is fully human in this fic.

* * *

"Attraction is beyond our will or ideas sometimes."  
-_Juliette Binoche_

* * *

**Thunderclouds**

Jacob studied the building facades as he walked down another Port Angeles street. He had been sure that the auto shop had been down this block, right next to the bookstore and an Italian restaurant that served the best plate of spaghetti in Washington just around the corner.

Frowning as he circled the block again. Overhead, the clouds were turning increasingly darker and a crash of thunder sounded overhead.

He stopped in front of the bookstore and looked into the glass window. A collection of books were arranged in a lopsided pyramid and a cheerful "Open!" sign was plastered on the glass. Maybe someone inside would be able to direct him to the auto shop.

Opening the front door, a set of chimes tinkled overhead before the door clicked shut behind him. The store was small, filled with shelves that were bowing under the weight of the books sitting on top of them. In the corner, there was a group of plush chairs arranged in which a grotesquely obese white cat was sleeping on one of the arm rests. A beaded curtain hung in the back, serving as a privacy screen to the back of the store.

He started to step towards the shelves but heard the light footsteps of someone approaching and the soft tinkling of the beaded curtain being pushed aside revealing a young woman.

She looked to be about nineteen with a heart shaped face that was dominated by a set of striking brown eyes. Her hair fell in bronze ringlets over her shoulders which were tense, probably due to the sight of him, large and intimidating in the doorway. He felt his throat closing up.

"May I help you sir?" she asked. Her voice was soft, lifting.

His heart beat tripled in speed. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe.

The scent of her strawberry shampoo was filling his head like a fog. His hands twitched to grab her and bury his nose into her hair, just to surround himself with her smell.

It was as if a light had been flashed before his eyes leaving only dazzled stars in its wake. The imprint. He had found her.

The alpha in him roared in triumph.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Jacob took a step closer, flashing a dashing grin.

"Actually, I was looking for the auto shop. The one that used to be next door?"

Her forehead wrinkled and she tapped her index finger against her lips. The softest, plumpest lips Jacob had ever seen.

"I'm pretty sure it moved down to 4th street a couple months ago after the rent went up," she said. She walking behind the wooden counter on the far side of the shop and slid onto the stood. "Do you need directions?"

A torrent of rain battered against the front window and Jacob smiled at his good luck. Now he had a legitimate excuse to stick around.

"Nah, I should be able to find the street just fine. Do you mind if I hang out for a little bit, till the rain stops?" he asked. He walked over to lean on the counter and her scent permeated the air. His hands twitched to touch her soft, pale skin.

The girl eyed him suspiciously. "That's fine—there are chairs over there if you want to sit."

"Okay." He was rooted to his spot.

He didn't move as she reached beneath the counter, pulling out a tattered paperback and opening it. She stared down at the novel for a few moments before looking up at him pointedly. They locked eyes and Jacob noticed the bits of gold embedded around her pupils.

A scarlet blush spread across the girl's face, her eyes widening before she glanced back down at her book. Jacob grinned knowing that his mate wasn't immune to the effects of his presence either. She would be drawn to him, despite anything or _anybody_ else, the intense chemistry would beyond anything she had ever known.

"Excuse me," she said, "I…I…need to check on something." She stumbled off the stool and around the counter. He stepped to the side and blocked her path.

She squared her shoulders and her gaze hovered over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She tried to squeeze past him but he stepped forward, forcing her back.

"You need to leave," she said.

Jacob could hear the tremble in her voice. He tilted his head, his eyebrow lifting. "Why is that?"

"I'm asking you to leave, I don't need a reason," she said.

"I'm a paying customer."

"You haven't bought anything!"

"I can think of something I want to take home with me."

Her face contorted, her lips twisted in an angry scowl. Blood rushed to Jacob's groin – so his mate had some fire in her. The stubbornness in her eyes was sending the alpha in him crazy, demanding she submit to him and accept that she was his.

"What's your name, babe?" Jacob asked. He reached out to twirl a piece of her bronze hair around his finger.

She smacked his hand away. "I'm not your babe, asshole." The sound that came out of her throat sounded almost like a growl.

He stepped closer to her, forcing her backwards and she was trapped between him and the wall. He lifted his arms, caging her in. The girl's eyes traveled the length of his arms, ogling the thick rope of muscle that encompassed them.

As he leaned into her, she snapped her head against the wall. His lips were dangerously close to her own, they were a breath away. Jacob's felt like his stomach had dropped through the floor.

"Don't…don't touch me."

"You sure about that?" he said. His dipped to trace the edge of her jaw with his lips, pressing a kiss at the pulse fluttering at her neck.

She was silent, her breathing erratic in his ears.

He pulled back to look her in the eye. Her brown eyes were unfocused. Her cheeks were flushed with a pink blush that ran down her neck and disappeared under the collar of her t-shirt.

"Who are you?" she said.

One of his hands traced the outline of her shoulder, continuing down the length of her arm until he reached her hand. He lifted her hand, marveling at how small it seemed in comparison to his own yet still managed to fit perfectly. He brought her hand to his face and rested it against his cheek.

"You know," he said. "Deep down, you feel the harmony between us."

Her eyebrows shot up and her hand trembled underneath his own.

"I feel nothing for you."

The beast in him roared at the challenge his temptress had set.

"Okay then." He released her suddenly, his dark eyes glinting. "You don't realize it now but if I leave it's going to be harder on you then you could imagine." Namely the intense and erotic dreams that would torment in her sleep, until she finally relented to him and his dominance. "You might as well give in now."

She glared at him. "Keep dreaming lover boy."

He smiled at her, a heart-breakers smile that made her choke back another retort.

Turning from her was hard, the alpha demanding that he push her against the wall and ravish his mate until she conceded. The absence of her warm body against his own was like an artic chill, freezing his bones, demanding he return to her. However, he knew what needed to be done - she had to be the one to come to him, he couldn't force her.

He reached the door, opening it halfway before speaking. Her name was as apparent to him as his own, written across his mind, tattooed for life.

"My name is Jacob," he said. "And, I'll see you soon…Renesmee."

* * *

Thoughts?

**harry horror**


End file.
